Era completamente imposible, y sin embargo
by rivera.dt
Summary: (ONESHOT - TED & LILY) Él siempre la había querido. Era parte de su familia, casi una prima. Las cosas siempre habían estado claras y no existía la más mínima posibilidad de sentir otra cosa por ella porque... ¡era la hija de su padrino! Y era una nena... le llevaba casi 10 años... Era completamente imposible, y sin embargo...


Teddy Lupin daba vueltas en su cuarto como un león enjaulado. Sin embargo, no había rejas ni cadenas. Eran sus propios pensamientos los que lo tenían acorralado, y no lograba encontrar una salida. Sabía que si esa misma noche, se quedaba en su cuarto, podía perder la oportunidad de su vida para ser feliz. Pero era justamente eso lo que le daba tanto miedo. El hecho de pensar que ella podía ser su felicidad. ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué justo ella?

**(FLASHBACK)**

_Estaba triste. Había tratado de dibujar la indiferencia en su cara, pero la verdad era que estaba triste, y era por ella. Todavía tenía en su cabeza la actitud avasallante de la rubia, su mirada llena de desdén y sus palabras crueles. Porque no importaba lo enojada que pudiera estar, hablar de sus padres de esa manera... él no podía perdonárselo. Jamás se lo perdonaría._

_Victoire había sido importante para él. Había pensado que cuando estaba con ella, encontraba esa felicidad que buscaba incansablemente desde que tenía memoria. Pero ella lo había decepcionado. Él faltó a su cumpleaños, era cierto. Pero ella no entendía que cada vez que sumaba un año de existencia, él sumaba uno de pérdida. No importaba el poco tiempo que hubiera pasado con sus padres. Ellos habían dejado todo por la Victoria del Mundo Mágico. Y a él le seguía doliendo esa ausencia tan grande._

_Por eso se encontraba sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza entre las rodillas. Estaba tras el sillón, en una esquina del living, y ella no lo hubiera visto de no haber mirado con con atención._

_- Teddy...- exclamó, con un dejo de sorpresa, arrodillandose a su lado._

_Tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza. Él la miró, pero no pudo borrar su tristeza a tiempo. A ella no le importó. A__carició el cabello de su amigo, que estaba oscuro como la noche, al igual que sus ojos húmedos. Él se secó el rostro con la manga de su camisa. Odiaba que lo vieran así, tan vulnerable. _

_- Andate, Lily...- murmuró. La voz le temblaba, pero no quería parecer débil frente a ella. Volvió a levantar la __vista y la chica seguía allí, indagandolo.- Por favor...- agregó. _

_- No- dijo ella. No sabía que decirle para hacer que se sintiera mejor, pero al menos quería que supiera que __ella estaba allí._

_Él volvió a mirarla. Todavía le costaba verla con el pelo tan oscuro, como lo llevaba hacía unos meses. Sus __ojos, sin embargo, seguían teniendo ese tono castaño idéntico al de su madre._

_- Estoy bien, Lily... quiero estar solo...- pidió una vez más._

_- Nadie quiere estar solo, Teddy.- argumentó ella. Luego se sentó a su lado, sin soltar su mano.- ¿Es por mi __prima verdad?_

_- ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_- Bueno, los gritos de Vic se escuchan hasta Oceanía cada vez que se enoja por algo- bromeó la chica.- Vos __deberías saberlo mejor que nadie...- el muchacho amagó una sonrisa.- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó la __chica suavemente._

_- Lo de siempre... su cumpleaños, mi ausencia, sus quejas... Ella no entiende nada y yo... yo no puedo... yo ... __¡Extraño a mis padres, Lily!- estalló Ted. Las lágrimas volvieron a escaparse de sus ojos y ni él mismo podia __creer lo que acababa de decir. Porque era la primera vez que admitía que esa era la verdadera razón por la __que estaba enojado. Pero ya no había vuelta atras y necesitaba desahogarse.- Sé que es ridículo...- se __adelantó.- Sé que casi no los conocí... pero..._

_Ella lo rodeó con sus brazos._

_- A veces los odio ¿sabes?- dijo un poco más tranquilo, mirandola a los ojos.- ¿Porqué tenian que meterse en __medio de esa guerra? ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué arriesgarse a dejarme solo en el mundo?_

_- No estas solo en el mundo...- exclamó la chica.- Está tu abuela, mi papá, James, Al... yo..._

_- Ya lo se...- aceptó el muchacho.- No es eso a lo que me refiero...- la miró, tratando de explicarse.- Decime __una cosa, Lily... cuando estas triste por algo, cuando te sentis sola o... o cuando estas muy contenta... __¿adónde vas? ¿con quién vas?_

_Ella lo miró, pensativa._

_- No lo sé...- exclamó- Supongo que voy a casa..._

_- ¡Exacto! Eso es lo que yo no tengo ¿entendes? No tengo ese lugar adonde ir cuando me siento asi... _

_Lily lo miró fijamente._

_- Una vez- contó la chica.- Cuando yo tenía 6 años, vi que papá estaba mirando unas fotos y le pedí que me __las mostrara. En una estaban tus padres.- el chico la miró con más atención.- Y empezó a hablarme de ellos. __De tu papá, que era uno de los mejores amigos del abuelo... de cómo tu mamá lucho para que él dejara a un __lado el miedo y se animara a estar con ella, de los grandes hechiceros que eran...- a Ted le brillaba la mirada.- __Mi papá me dijo.- siguió la chica.- que el día que tu papá fue a la casa del tio Bill a contarles que habías __nacido, lo vio sonreir cómo nunca... "Nunca lo había visto tan feliz" me dijo. _

_Teddy sonrió._

_- Tus padres te amaban, Teddy.- exclamó la chica.- Y es muy injusto que no hayan podido pasar mucho __tiempo con vos...- acercó una mano hacia su amigo y la colocó en su pecho, sobre su camisa.- Pero siguen __acá, Teddy. Siempre van a estar ahí._

_El chico esbozó una sonrisa y abrazó a su amiga._

_- Gracias, Lily...- logró decir, antes de levantarse y acompañarla de regreso al jardín. _

**(FIN FLASHBACK)**

Teddy volvió a sonreir con ese recuerdo. Había sido hace unos 5 años, pero todavía lo recordaba cada vez que pensaba en sus padres, lo que pasaba a menudo. Recordaba sus ojos brillantes, cómo se aliviaba su tensión cuando ella lo tocaba y cómo cada palabra que le decía de repente tomaba sentido.

¡Pero no podía ser! ¡Estaba mal! ¡Tenia que estar mal! Él la había visto nacer.

Todavía no cumplia los diez años. Estaba jugando con el pequeño James en la casa de Ron, cuando Harry había entrado con una sonrisa, anunciando que se iban al hospital porque Ginny estaba por dar a luz.

- ¡Quiero ir, padrino!- había pedido el muchacho. En ese momento llevaba el cabello completamente rubio, y los ojos de un celeste cielo.

- No, Ted... necesito que cuides a los chicos- había pedido Harry.

- Bueno...- había aceptado el chico a regañedientes.- Mandale un beso a Ginny... y prometeme que voy a poder ir mañana...

- Te lo prometo, campeón...- había exclamado el hombre, abrazandolo.

Luego se había despedido de Albus, que tenía solo dos años, y lo había dejado a cuidado de Hermione, antes de salir corriendo, lleno de ansiedad.

Teddy se sentó en el sillón de su departamento.

Lo recordaba todo de ella. Recordaba cómo había sido casi un hermana durante tanto tiempo. Y cómo las cosas habían ido cambiando de a poco. Esa vez, en el cumpleaños de Victoire, cuando Lily le había hablado sobre sus padres, fue cuándo se había dado cuenta de que ya no era una nena. Tenía 14 años y se había teñido el cabello de negro luego de una discusión con su mamá. Si uno la miraba, parecía una chica dócil, pero cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza era como una especie de huracán que arrasaba con todo lo que había en el camino hasta lograr lo que quería. Era apasionada, divertida y tenía una dulzura particular, que te daba la certeza incorrecta de su vulnerabilidad.

Él siempre la había querido. Era parte de su familia, casi una prima. Las cosas siempre habían estado claras y no existía la más mínima posibilidad de sentir otra cosa por ella porque... ¡era la hija de su padrino! Y era una nena... le llevaba casi 10 años...

Era completamente imposible, y sin embargo...

Había sido el día que cumplía 17 años. Estaba radiante. Llevaba un vestido colorido y el cabello nuevamente rojizo. Estaba feliz. Había tenido una cena con toda su familia y por la noche harían un baile junto a sus amigos.

- ¿Te parece necesario, Lily?- había bromeado Ted, mientras preparaban todo en el jardín de la casa de los Potter.

- Obvio, nene...- había exclamado ella, ilusionada.- Va a ser una gran fiesta...- sonreía en todo su esplendor.- ¡Y vas a poder conocer a Brad!

- ¡Genial! ¡Me muero de ganas!- había dicho él, sarcástico, mientras ella le arrojaba una guirnalda. Si había algo que no quería era conocer al novio de la pelirroja.

Y por algo había sido.

**(FLASHBACK)**

_Eran más de las diez de la noche cuando la había visto entrar llorando a la habitación de James, dónde él se encontraba escuchando música._

_- ¡Lily! ¿Qué paso?- había preguntado, casi desesperado al ver lo angustiada que estaba la pelirroja._

_- Brad me dejó...- había susurrado ella, con un hilo de voz, abrazandose a Ted.- ¿Porqué, Teddy? ¿Porqué nadie puede enamorarse de mi?- había exclamado entre lágrimas._

_- ¿Qué decis, Lily?- dijo el muchacho, desconcertado._

_- Es asi, Teddy... Me pasó lo mismo con Kevin y con Luke... ninguno pudo enamorarse de mi... ¡Hay algo malo conmigo, Teddy!- había exclamado, angustiada._

_- ¡No hay nada malo con vos, Lily! ¡Hay algo malo con esos idiotas!- se había enojado Ted. - Cualquiera podría enamorarse de vos... - la había mirado a los ojos, acariciando su mejilla para borrar las lágrimas.- Sos hermosa, inteligente, divertida...- de repente se había perdido en sus ojos, en su dulzura, en su fragilidad. Pudo ver que seguía hablando sobre Brad y lo que no sentía por ella, pero ya no la escuchaba. No podía escucharla y, de repente, sin planearlo, sin pensarlo con claridad, se había acercado hasta rozar sus labios. _

_Había sido un beso suave, casi en cámara lenta. Dejó que su mano tomara su mejilla y que sus labios se encontraran de a poco. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llenar por ese sentimiento tan repentino y tan contradictorio que le llenaba el pecho. Se había separado brevemente para mirarla._

_Ella abrió los ojos despacio, cómo tratando de entender lo que había pasado. Lo miró, con una mezcla de sorpresa y verguenza, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, él ya la había besado nuevamente. Esta vez de manera más apasionada, cómo si, aunque no lo supiera, llevara tiempo deseando ese beso._

_Y luego, asi como había aparecido ese deseo oculto, de manera igual de repentina, había entrado la realidad a su cabeza. De repente había recordado quien era esa chica, dónde se hallaban en ese momento, y todos los motivos de que lo que acababa de pasar, había sido una locura que no debería haber pasado jamás. _

_- Perdón...- había dicho, separandose bruscamente. - Perdoname, Lily...- había repetido, sin poder mirarla nuevamente, antes de salir del cuarto._

**(FIN FLASHBACK)**

Había sido un cobarde, y lo sabía. No había podido lidiar con eso, ni en ese momento, ni después. Se había encargado de evitarla, porque no podía mirarla a la cara sin sentir que algo apretaba su cuello con fuerza.

Sin embargo, ahora debía hacer algo porque, de una manera u otra, esa noche sería demasiado tarde y todo habría terminado.

Su padrino le había contado sobre el viaje. Lily llevaba tiempo queriendo ir a Francia. Había estudiado para ser sanadora los últimos dos años y había conseguido una vacante para hacer el último año allí, gracias a unos contactos de su prima Victoire.

La rubia, justamente, se casaba esa noche. Había conocido un hechicero perteneciente a una gran estirpe en su último viaje a Francia, visitando a su tia Gabrielle, y se habían enamorado de inmediato.

Ted debía asistir esa noche, y sabía que Lily se iría luego de la fiesta.

Antes de volver a pensar si hacía lo correcto, se vistió con ropa clara, como lo requería la boda, y se dirigió al Refugio, frente al mar, donde se celebraría la boda. Llevaba el cabello castaño oscuro. Sus ojos eran verdes y hacían juego con los detalles de su capa.

Llegó justo a tiempo para ver como James y Fred terminaban de armar la tienda.

Molly, Arthur, Ron y Hermione acomodaban las cosas en las grandes mesas.

Se dedicó a ayudar a todo el mundo para no quedarse quieto y dejar que entraran todas esas dudas que golpeaban la puerta de su conciencia.

Cuando la vio llegar, sintió que se le aflojaban las piernas. Nadie hubiera podido creer que le pasaban esas cosas a un chico que había empezado a tener citas a los 11 años y no se había detenido jamás. Al menos no antes de ella.

Estaba radiante, con un vestido blanco ajustado y elegante, que la misma Victoire había elegido para sus damas de honor. Llevaba el cabello recogido y parecía ansiosa y feliz por su prima. Mientras entraba a la casa, sus miradas se cruzaron un momento y se mantuvieron conectadas hasta que Albus corrió a abrazarlo.

- ¡Ted! Que bueno que viniste, amigo. ¡Hace rato que no pasas por casa!

- Si...- murmuró el chico, sintiendo que su pecho se aceleraba.- Lo siento, Al... es que estuve algo ocupado y no tuve mucho tiempo...¡Lily!- gritó de repente, al ver que la pelirroja se alejaba. De repente miró alrededor y tuvo miedo de haber hablado demasiado fuerte. Tuvo terror de que, de alguna manera, toda la gente que lo rodeaba sospechara algo de lo que quería decirle a Lily, pero nadie se inmutó. Albus se alejó para ayudar a sus primos.

La chica se acercó lentamente, mirandolo con extrañeza.

- ¿Qué querés, Ted?- preguntó, tratando de que no le temblara la voz.

¿Porqué de repente le hablaba? Después de tanto tiempo... ¿Qué quería de ella?

- Necesito que me acompañes al cuarto a llevarle el tocado a Vic...- improvisó el chico.

Ella lo miró sin entender demasiado, pero subió las escaleras con él.

- Bueno... ¿Dónde están las...?- empezó la chica, antes de ver como él cerraba la puerta tras ellos.- ¿Porqué cerraste la puerta?

- Necesito hablar con vos.- exclamó él.

- ¿Hablar conmigo? ¡No hablaste conmigo en casi dos años y ahora de repente querés hablar conmigo!- Lily estaba indignada y sus mejillas estaban subiendo de tono.

- Lo siento...- murmuró él, sentandose en la cama y mirandola a los ojos. - De verdad lo siento, Lily... es que... no sabía que decirte y estaba... estaba aterrado...- admitió.

- ¿Aterrado?- inquirió ella, sin dejar de mirarlo.

- Si...- volvió a mirarla a los ojos y se paró, quedando frente a ella. - Me moría de miedo...- le dijo.

Ella dio algunas vueltas por la habitación antes de volver a pararse junto a él.

- ¿Porqué me besaste, Teddy?- finalmente la pregunta salió de sus labios. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado, la recibió con el mismo miedo que lo había invadido esa noche, cuando había salido casi corriendo del cuarto de James.

Ted volvió a sentarse en la cama y ella se sentó a su lado, mirándolo y pidiéndole una respuesta.

- Lo siento...- repitió él.- Sé que no tendría que haberme ido... pero todo... todo me tomó tan de repente...

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Mi cabeza... la locura que se desató en mi cabeza mientras te besaba...- ella lo seguía mirando intensamente, tratando de descifrar sus palabras.- No sé cuándo empezó, Lily... ni siquiera se bien cómo ni porqué...- intentó explicarse.

- ¿Qué cosa?- insistió ella.

- Me gustas...- dijo él finalmente, sin dejar de mirarla.- Me encantas, Lily.- sonrió.- Y sé que es una locura...- admitió, bajando la mirada.- Sé que sos la hija de mi padrino, que soy muy grande para vos y que te mereces alguien mucho mejor...- se excusó.- Pero no puedo evitar esto que siento...

Ella sonrió y él la miró extrañado.

- Eso...- se explicó ella.- Eso fue lo que tu papá le dijo a tu mamá cuando ella le declaró su amor...- sonrió aún mas y acarició el rostro del joven Lupin.- Y aún así, ella nunca pudo dejar de amarlo ¿no?

- Eso fue lo que me contaron...- susurró él.

- Nunca fuiste más que un gran amigo para mi, Teddy...- soltó ella, con la mirada brillante.- Al menos asi fue hasta ese beso...

- ¿Y qué pasó después de ese beso?

- Quise que me dieras otro...- contestó ella y volvió a sonreir.- Pero te fuiste y... es como si no hubieras vuelto desde entonces...

- Ahora estoy acá...- tomó las manos de la chica entre las suyas y la miró con dulzura.- Esto es una locura. Lo sabes ¿no?- ella parecía feliz, pero de repente él la miró con seriedad.- No puedo dejar que te vayas esta noche, Lily...

Ella soltó un poco las manos, tal vez recordando el hecho de que debía irse en unas horas.

- Yo... ese viaje...

Pero él le hizo señas para que se callara.

- Sé que tenes que hacerlo... que es una gran oportunidad... lo que quiero decir es que... quiero ir contigo...- le pidió.

Ella lo miró, sin poder consigo misma y se colgó de su cuello, dejando que sus labios se unieran una vez más, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Ted la tomó de la cintura y la apretó contra sí, y ahí se despejaron todas sus dudas. Su felicidad se hallaba junto a ella y nadie más.

- ¿Te acordas...?- comentó el muchacho, separandose levemente de la chica.- ¿Te acordas cuando hablamos en el cumple de Vic? Te dije que nunca había tenido un lugar al cual ir cuando me sentía mal... o solo...

- Lo recuerdo...- asintió ella.

- Vos sos mi lugar, Lily...- sonrió él. - Siempre lo fuiste.- volvió a besarla brevemente.- Solo necesitaba darme cuenta de eso para descubrir cuando te amaba...

- ¿Me amas?- preguntó ella, aferrandose más al cuello del chico y mirándolo ilusionada.

- Más de lo que te imaginas, pelirroja...- exclamó él, besandola una vez más.

- ¡TED! ¡LILY! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN?- gritó Albus desde abajo, y ellos se separaron sobresaltados.

- Creo que vamos a tener que volver a la... ¿qué era esto? ¿una boda?- sonrió Ted.

Ella rió con ganas y lo tomó de la mano para bajar la escalera.

No sabían como iban a hacer para contarles a todos el amor que se tenían. Pero no importaba... se tenían el uno al otro... y tendrían un año entero en Francia para planear cómo darían la noticia...


End file.
